


See How You Like It (Chris "Motionless" Cerulli x Devin "Ghost" Sola) << SMUT >>

by Devin_IAAFPM



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Chris Cerulli - Freeform, Chris Motionless Smut, Devin Sola Smut, F/M, Ghost Smut, MIW Smut, Motionless In White - Freeform, Smut, chris motionless - Freeform, devin sola - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, miw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_IAAFPM/pseuds/Devin_IAAFPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~Devin Sola is female in this! Chris Motionless is of course still male!~~ WARNING: SMUT<br/>Don't say I didn't warn you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See How You Like It (I)

**Hello everyoneeee! Just going to make sure you know that in this one shot there is ∨∨∨  
<><> KINDA KINKY SMUT AHEAD <><>  
And that in this one shot, Devin is a girl! So yeah, enjoy my crappy writing! Adios!~Devin**

Devin's POV:  
Chris has always been in control in the bedroom. He was the dominant and I was the submissive. That's just how things worked. Blindfolds, ropes, collars, leashes- we were both into BDSM and kitten-play, and I mainly just liked kitten-play because it made me feel cute and me feel as if I was a good little kitten if I did the right things.

I enjoyed being ordered to do things, I enjoy being controlled, I enjoy the spankings, and I enjoyed the teasing. Yet there was still something telling me that I wanted Chris to know how it felt to be the submissive. I wanted to control him, and order him to do things, give him rules that he cannot break.

See how he liked it.

Although doing this would require convincing Chris, and I already knew he could be convinced with me dressing up in the lingerie he brought me for "special times", this should be easy. I made myself look irresistible, with my smokey eyeshadow and blood red lips, with the black lingerie making my figure look even more slender almost. My hair had to be perfect, just to make sure he knew I really put in the effort to look this way, and I'd have more of a chance of convincing him. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before covering myself up with my robe and making my way downstairs to Chris, who had just got back from a photoshoot.

The reason these thoughts of me doing this to him are in my head is simply because he's extremely sexy when he wears a suit, in which he wore to the photoshoot. It makes him look so smart and makes me want him even more.

I made my way down the stairs and into the front room, where Chris was sat in his suit watching TV. That was of course before he set his eyes on me as I walked in front of him. I kept eye contact with him for a while before dropping my robe off of my shoulders and onto the floor, showing Chris what he could have if he wanted it... But no. Not today. After the convincing, I'll make sure he doesn't get what he wants until I say he can have it.

Without saying a word to each other, I walked up to him, straddled his lap and started grinding, I knew this was the easiest way to get Chris turned on. Hoarse moans made it from the back of his throat into the room, "Fuck Devin..." he grabbed my ass with a tight grip, causing me to let out a small little noise.

I stopped with the grinding as he began to kiss and leave marks on my neck, in which stopped in a matter of seconds, "Bedroom. Now."  
I shook my head at his order and smirked, "I'm taking control this time... I'm the dominant... You're the submissive..." He looked honestly confused and kind of frightened, but then the look in his eyes turned to pure lust.

"Only if you get on your knees for me first..." I knew i would have had to do something to convince him, and so I happily climbed off of his lap and kneeled on the floor, undid his trousers and pulled them down, and next to fol low were the boxers. "You're such a bad boy for making do this when I'm the one who's in control for tonight... But then again... You're such a big boy," I spread his legs a little so I could actually get in between to put his length in my mouth, granting his wish.

More moans escaped from the back of his throat and I showed him how talented I was with my mouth, his fingers were laced in my hair, pulling it occasionally to make me whimper. Of course I had to make sure he came before stopping, and I had to make sure I swallowed before I got up, like a good girl would.

I cleaned him off before pulling his boxers and trousers back up, "bedroom. Now." I couldn't help but giggle at the fact I was ordering him to do things rather than me being ordered. He simply nodded, got up and walked off upstairs. I knew he didn't like being dominated but maybe that'll change after our little session.

I made my way upstairs after him, walking into the bedroom and seeing him ju st laying there... Before I began anything, I closed the door behind me and walked to a certain drawer, opened it, and got out a few certain things: Handcuffs, restraints, and a crop. Although I wasn't planning on using the last one but I got it out just in case.

I crawl on to the bed, holding the handcuffs in my hand and I crawled onto Chris, so I'm straddling his waist, "you're going to have to sit up... So I can put these of you... To make sure you can't touch me," I knew this would kill him, as he always goes straight for grabbing my ass or digging his nails into my hips, but he knew it was a loss for me as well as that was a major turn on.

He sat up for me, his back wasn't leaning on anything so it made it a lot easier to put the handcuffs on. I climbed off of him and to the side of the bed where I would be able to put them on him, and so I did. "... Are you basically just gonna show me how it feels to be you," I immediately turned and looked at him, "don't you dare speak unless I tell you to," I smirked.

After I was done with that he laid down and I got back on him and straddled him, then started with the grinding again just to tease him, keeping eye contact all the way through making him even more desperate to touch me. As far as I knew there was no way to get the handcuffs off if you were the ones wearing them but who knows, I might just be weak.

I leaned down to kiss him, kissing him passionately as I did so, biting his lip as I pulled away. He simply just groaned, clearly frustrated with the fact he isn't able to control me, or dominate me the way he would usually.

Chris's POV:  
This was driving me crazy. The fact she looked so irresistible, her body was beautiful. Devin's lips, Devin's eyes... Everything about her was perfect. And all of it was mine. I'm the one who's meant to be controlling, I'm the one who's meant to be making rules, I'm the one who's meant to dominate her. She's the submis sive, I earned her submission and now she's suddenly snatching it away from me again.

She knew just how to tease me, keeping eye contact the whole way through, grinding which she knew was the easiest way there was to turn me on, and now she's started with the lip biting. I'm not allowed to even touch her though, how unfair this is! I know she likes being dominated, but I sure as hell don't.

Although after all the teasing she leant over off the bed to grab the restraints. I sat up again, but she didn't notice. The thing Devin doesn't know about these handcuffs is that they'll easily open if you do one little thing, so, I did that little thing, and got them off without any hassle whatsoever.

I laid back down at pretended to still have them on, somehow she didn't notice I sat up or anything. Devin straddled me again, she giggled but that's when I knew I should move. I got my arms out from behind my back and grabbed her ass, then flipped us over so I was on top , "someone went against their master, didn't they?" She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to what she was doing to me before.

Devin nodded, knowing what this would lead to immediately. "Get on your hands and knees for me... My little girl needs to be punished," Smirking, I knew that I had full control over her now, and as I got off from on top of her, she got on her hands and knees like I had ordered her to. "Good girl... Such a shame you wasn't one earlier," I grabbed the crop and started spanking her, cute little whimpers came out from her mouth. "Start counting," she started counting every time the paddle made contact with her butt cheek, making it more red than it already was.

"5-50," Each little number was followed by her cute little whimpers, but after 50 I knew I had to stop. I put the crop down and moved onto something else.

"I think you know what's coming for you tonight my love," I ran my hands over her curves causing her to shiver and as I we nt past her underwear, I pulled them down and managed to get them off of her legs, then throw them off to the side somewhere. "Don't move an inch," I then got off the bed and went over to the drawer again, getting out a collar and a leash. Both of which, will be used.

I climbed back on the bed and put the collar on around her neck, tight enough so that it stayed in place but loose enough so that I could at least get two fingers under it to pull it.


	2. See How You Like It (II)

Chris's POV:

As soon as I put the collar on her perfectly, I pulled it backward, making Devin lift her head up and gasp. "You're going to make sure everyone can hear you... Everyone will be able to hear my little slut moan my name." I let go of her collar and attached the leash to it instead of pulling it with my hand.

"Chrissy... I want to be pleasured," as I was sat behind Devin, she sat up and leaned onto me. I hadn't put the handcuffs on her as I had somehow forgotten.

Devin's POV:

I gently grabbed Chris's hand and led it down from my stomach to where I really wanted it to be. I even moved his hand for him so that he knew exactly what he needed to do, even though he knew anyways. I let go of his hand, knowing he would know to follow what I had just done. Yet with his own little decision also included, something completely unexpected.

Chris did just that.

He slowly let two of his fingers go into me, not moving an inch just to be a prick. Of course, this was still a punishment so I couldn't argue, but I would have to beg for his forgiveness, or rather just beg so I can get the chance to be pleasured tonight.

"Master... Please... You must... I need it... I've been a bad girl but maybe that's just because I haven't got any pleasure from my master... Please..."

Everything went silent before I could feel his breath on the side of my neck, Chris leaving a trail of love bites making me quietly moan in the process. Yet there was still no movement with Chris' hand. "Chrissyyyy..." I moved forward a little but that did nothing, did not help even a little as I would have expected, "no princess, this is your punishment, for now, remember?" He growled in my ear. Oh my how that made me feel. I wanted him more and more with every word, with every movement rather. Fuck sake!

I shuffled back to where I was and he seemed to have listened to me, he started moving his fingers just very slowly, but still enough to make me moan like a whore. Something Chris actually loves about me, how loud I am, he likes the fact that the neighbors only know his name because I scream it aloud to everyone, making sure they know I'm having a more than enjoyable experience.

I know most things that Chris loves about me because he ends up spilling his heart out to me whenever he's a little upset or whenever he can really. He likes the way I'm very precise about the way I look, making sure everything is perfect before we go anywhere, he likes the little kisses I give him whenever we're together making him feel loved. He likes when I let him dominate me, and give me orders... Of course, this makes for a more thrilling experience in the bedroom.

I kept up the moaning, Chris kept up with his teasing.

He completely gave up on the original ideas I had in mind and had pushed me forwards onto the bed, my face in a pillow and my ass in the air. I felt the weight on the bed disappear from behind me, and I heard a drawer being opened.

"You only get to finish once I say you can." Chris growled from behind me as he got on the bed again. Although we've been in the bedroom for a little while already, Chris still hadn't taken his suit off yet, apart from his blazer and tie, but that was it. His tattooed body was still under clothing, hidden from me. It was probably deliberate.

Chris's POV:

I got back on the bed and sat behind Devin. The small bit of light coming through the window; reflecting on Devin's perfect and pale skin. She stayed perfectly still just like I had asked her to do for me whilst I got up to get, something just for her, it should be a punishment, but I'll make sure she won't get her way. I had turned the toy on but all you could hear was a small vibrating sound and that was all, yet that would give Devin a good enough clue to what it was. A very good clue indeed.

She noticeably giggled but she stayed still, not going against my order. "You know what... We'll skip this part... So we can get right into the bit we're both waiting for... Lay on your back, princess." I had officially given up with punishing her, we both were so desperate to get on with it, both of us aching for it. Yet I was still in my fucking suit! Eh, I suppose I could give a show a little like what Devin did downstairs only a little while ago, I'm sure she won't mind at all.

Devin laid on her back and focused her eyes on me, her beautiful eyes filled with pure lust as she looked at me, those same eyes grew wider as I removed my shirt, trousers and eventually boxers with them. Oh, and of course socks. Blushing, she hadn't stopped looking at me the entire time, I think she also barely blinked.

I crawled back onto the bed and on top of her, causing her to squeal and giggle sweetly like she always would. Devin had wrapped her arms around my neck as I had real ized I had left the leash on the collar that was still sat around her neck loosely, but I'll tell her to get that off later. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, feeling closer than ever to the love of my life, yes we did like it rough in the bedroom, but there was always love, no matter what the situation was, we always had felt closer than ever after we did anything.

Devin pulled away and whispered, "I desperately need you, Chris."


End file.
